


The Idea of Heaven

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Digital Art, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fanart, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Retirement, Set after the brothers die and are in heaven, Shared Heavens (Supernatural), Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Soulmates, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Supernatural ended with the Winchester brothers reuniting in heaven. But what happened after that? Here's a peek into the afterlife of the brothers who were "physically, erotically, emotionally, irrationally codependent".Dean is waiting for his brother in heaven so that his "Almost perfect Heaven" can finally be perfect.Sam is relived to be in heaven so that he can see his brother again.Retirement after death didn't sound so wonderful before this.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 50
Kudos: 433





	The Idea of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert!   
> This is inspired by the beautiful end of our favorite show "Supernatural". Even if it wasn't the perfect storyline, the end was damn near perfect. With Sam's faceless wife giving me a head canon of "Mpreg Sam" this is how I imagine things happened. 
> 
> Lia, thank you for supporting.
> 
> The story is set after the brothers die and reunite in heaven. 
> 
> If you don't like the idea of Mpreg Sam, don't read. I won't tolerate hate comments. Read the tags before you read the fic.
> 
> English is not my native language and this is not a beta version, so pardon my mistakes in advance. 
> 
> This is written purely for entertainment purposes. Story and art are both by me.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Hey Sammy.” Dean smiled as he sensed his brother coming up from behind him. 

“Dean.” 

It was so good to hear Sammy’s voice again. Dean turned around and walked towards his brother, taking his fill. Sammy looked good, just like Dean imagined. He’d been keeping an eye on his brother from heaven, watching over him. He’d witnessed all the hardships and moments of happiness his brother experienced. He was so damn proud of him. Dean had been longing for the moment he could see his brother back in his arms, safe and sund, once again. The first thing he did was engulfed his brother in a bone crushing hug. He was whole again. And if the way in which Sammy just melted in his embrace was any indication, he knew the feeling was mutual.

“I did it, Dean. I raised our son.” Sammy murmured. 

“I know and I’m so damn proud of you Sammy. I know you raised him right.” Dean replied, his voice heavy with emotions.

Sammy gave out a wet laugh. They broke the embrace and Dean gripped his brother by the shoulder as they just stood around taking in the beautiful scene around them. Dean especially enjoyed the feel of Sam’s body pressed against him. His brother was just as beautiful as he remembered him to be. He just couldn’t stop staring. After a moment of silence, Sammy looked at him and spoke, “What now, Dean?”

Dean smiled, “Now, I wanna show you something. Will you come with me?”

A booming laugh erupted from Sam as he replied, “Is it even a question, Dean?” 

“Alright, smartass. Let’s go.” 

They head back towards Impala, holding hands, refusing to let go unless it’s absolutely necessary. They stand in front of the Impala and look at each other smiling goofily. Finally, they’re back again. They take their respective seats, the smiles etched on their faces permanently. Dean is stupidly happy to have Sam sitting shotgun again. He turns on the radio and pulls the car into gear, heading towards their heaven. 

********

“What’s this Dean?” Sammy asks once Dean stops and they both get out of the car, looking questioningly at Dean.

The scenery in front of him is quite beautiful. The red and yellow autumn leaves have covered the ground in the woods and there’s a small cabin, red leaves shading it beautifully as the sun rays shine bright through the trees. There’s a small lake just adjacent in front of the cabin where two doves are playing, nudging at each other lovingly. The birds are chirping and the slow breeze is refreshing, making Sam’s hair blow a bit. 

Dean comes around and stands beside Sam, looking fondly at his brother. “You’re beautiful, you know that, Sammy?”

Sam blushes, a deep shade of red. With the red camouflage around them, reflecting red rays on Sam's face makes him look even more beautiful, taking away Dean’s breath for a second. 

“Dean.” Sam whines, brushing his hair back, never knowing how to react to Dean’s quite open appreciation of him. 

Dean chuckles, and let’s the matter go for now. He points towards the scenario in front of them and asks, “Ok. So, what do you think?”

“It’s beautiful Dean. But I don’t understand why are we here?”

Dean smiles, “Remember you once talked about retiring together when we were investigating a banshee?” Upon Sam’s nod, he continues, “Well, this is how we imagined our retirement. A cabin in the woods, away from the civilization, somewhere peaceful where we can be just us. You and me. No one to disturb.” 

Sam listens to Dean with rapt attention, a smile lighting up his face, his dimples coming out, “Dean...are you saying we can stay here?” 

“Yeah Sammy. We can..if you want that is.”

“Dean, if I get to live with you forever, I don’t care where it is.” 

Dean couldn’t resist and pulled his brother down in a soul searing kiss. Happy moans left Sam as he enthusiastically kissed Dean back. It felt like their first kiss all over again. Sam’s taste exploded on Dean’s tongue as he mapped out the ridges inside Sam’s mouth. When the need to breathe was too much, they broke the kiss and resisted their foreheads together, breathing in the scent of each other. 

******  
  


*******

The brothers surveyed the cabin. 

The inside of the cabin was just as beautiful. The wooden ceiling was high adorned with a beautiful chandelier. The floor was carpeted and it looked peaceful. There was a fireplace and there was a small living room with big windows and curtains decorating the frame. A couch facing the fireplace and a small kitchen just beside the living room partitioned by a small wooden counter. Down the hallway there was a master bed and adjacent to that was a bathroom. 

“Dean...it’s really beautiful.” Sam said, awed with the beauty of it all. There was serenity in the air and Sam had never felt so at peace ever in his life. 

“Tell me this is not a dream.” Dean’s heavy voice cut through Sam’s musings. 

Sam looked at his brother and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He stepped towards Dean and cupped his face with both his hands, his thumb brushing off one single tear that rolled down his cheek. There were myriad of emotions reflecting through the green eyes and Sam wanted to pick out and name each and every one of them. He could get lost in the leafy green orbs forever. He dipped down and softly kissed his brother. “It’s not a dream, Dean. I promise.” He felt Dean’s and resting on his waist, gripping his tight. 

“I just...I love you so much, my baby brother.”

“I love you too, Dean. And I am never leaving you ever again” 

“Promise?”

“Promise. I’m so happy to be finally here with you, Dean.”

“Yeah? Why don’t you show me just how much?” 

Dean smirked as Sam’s eyes filled with lust. He kissed his brother and picked him up in princess style. Sam squeaked but Dean paid no attention to his protests and led him towards the bedroom, laughing at Sam’s bright blush, determined to kiss every inch of the tanned skin and getting lost in the bright hazel eyes.

******

It was later, much later in the day when the brothers lay tangled up with each other in white silk sheets, sated and happy. Making love had never been so wonderful before. Their first time was rushed and hurried. But the second round had been more drawn out with Sam riding Dean slowly, moving at a slow pace, stopping eerie now and then, holding back their climax so they could stretch it a bit, taking in the beauty of each other, eyes locked and dipping down time and again to enjoy each other’s mouths. They both cried out when the climax hit, shouting each other’s name. It was beautiful. It was perfect. It was them. Now, as they were wrapped around in each other’s arms with Sam’s head resting on Dean’s chest, a comfortable silence surrounded them. 

“When did you know?” Dean broke the silence first. 

It didn’t take Sam long to understand what Dean was asking.

“Two months after you were gone.”

“But we were so careful.” Dean protested.

“I know but I don't regret him.” Sam replied, his fingers drawing random patterns on Dean’s skin. 

“I don’t either. I just regret that you had to raise him alone, facing all the difficulties. No matter how much progressive we sound, male pregnancies are still rare and not accepted world wide.”

There was distress in Dean’s voice. Sam knew he was feeling guilty about leaving him alone, not being present to take care of his brother, the other half of his soul. Sam pulled up, leaning on his elbow, looking down at his brother’s face. “No, Dean. It wasn’t your fault. We didn’t know at that time that I could conceive. Given my age, it was extremely impossible for me to conceive. But miracles happen. And I was glad I had our son with me. It gave me the motivation to keep fighting. To keep living on. I know our son wasn’t planned but he was wanted. He’d carry on our  _ legacy,  _ Dean. He’d carry on  _ your  _ legacy.”

Dean was overcome with love for this strong man once again. He reached up to cup his brother’s face with one hand, thumb paying with his kiss swollen lower lip. “You’re the strongest man I’ve ever known.”

Sam looked at his brother fondly, “So you’ve said.”

“You named him after me.” Dean said. More of a statement than a question. 

Sam kissed Dean’s forehead and spoke, “Had to name him after the bravest man I ever knew.”

“You must have looked so beautiful Sammy. Your belly all round with our child.” Dean smirked, knowing this would lighten up their conversation.

“Shut up, Jerk.” Sam huffed, rolling his eyes at his big brother.

“Bitch. Come here.” Dean pulled him down by his neck, kissing him deeply once again, everything fading in his mind as his senses were filled with the presence of Sam again. 

****

“It’s so beautiful here.” Sam said.

They were sitting on the big rocks beside the small lake. Doves playing around merrily. Dean was sitting behind Sam, pressed close chest to back. He was busy licking, nipping and nuzzling at Sam’s neck, leaving bruises behind. He loved to mark Sam up. It satisfied his possessive side, even if there was no threat around. 

“Hmmm…”

They just sat there, enjoying each other’s company when they saw a shadow on the road heading their way. Dean was already on alert as he stood up and tried to make sense of who was coming. They didn’t have many visitors except Bobby and their Mom and Dad. And they weren’t due to visit anytime soon. So, it was confusing as to who it would be. But as the shadow neared, Sammy tensed and Dean caught the sign of tears in his eyes. Dean was perplexed as to what could make Sam so emotional at this moment. So, he kept observing as the man, young as around 20, with long hair like Sam came into the light. Sam immediately rushed towards him and embraced the guy. 

That was when all the tube lights in Dean’s head went off. This was their son! The one Dean wasn’t around to watch grow up. The one Sam had raised on his own. Dean felt numb as if he’d frozen in place and kept watching the father son’s reunion with wide eyes until they both smiled and headed towards him. 

“Dean, meet Dean Jr. Our son.” Sam introduced them as Dean kept looking. 

“Hey Dad. It’s finally good to see you.” The guy said. “Time really is different here, huh?”

And the dam broke. Dean rushed to hug his son, something he never thought he’d be able to do. He felt Sam’s arms encircling them both from behind. He was finally, truly complete. He had his brother with him. Now he also had their son with them. 

The Winchesters were finally at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
